Un corazón roto y un amor por recuperar
by toryperez
Summary: Los Newmans hacen un plan para separar a Grojban que incluye romper el corazón de Laney... 100% Corney
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Hola chicos está es mi nueva historia y espero que le guste.**

**El fic.**

_Laney (pov)_

_Iba corriendo a todo lo que daba y mis lagrimas no paraban de salir...Era más de la siete de la noche y aun no lograba entender el por que Corey dijo todo eso._

**Ese día en la mañana.**

Los Newmans estaban reunidos en el garaje ya que Carrie los llamo.

Carrie_chicos ya se como separar a Grojband.

Lenny_¿Como?

Carrie_ es muy fácil separando a Corey y a Laney.

Las gemelas y Lenny_ ¿Que tenemos que hacer.

Carrie_ acérquense.

las chicas y Lenny se acercaron a escuchar el plan de Carrie (n/a: esto no me gusta)

**Con Grojband.**

Los chicos y Laney estaban ensayando sin letra (Como siempre)

Laney_ Corey tenemos que conseguir una letra para el sábado ¿recuerdas?

Los gemelos_ cierto.

Corey_ está bien solo deme un momento-momento de espera- no tengo nada.

Laney_ bueno yo mejor me voy y cuando tengas algo me avisas.

Los gemelos_ Adiós Laney.

Corey_ no te preocupes tendré una letra para mañana.

Laney_está bien, Hasta luego.

Corey_Adiós.

Laney se ve y deja a los gemelos y a Corey solos.

Kin_ Corey ¿Cuando le vas a decir a Laney que te gusta?

Corey_ no sé, es algo, complicado.

Kon_ hazlo el sábado en la fiesta de tu prima.

Corey_ bien, pero ¿Cómo?

Kin_ yo que se que tal si te le declaras con una canción.

Corey_ ok veer como lo hago.

**Con Laney.**

Laney estaba en el parque sentada en una banca con vista al lago hablando con su prima Cora.

Cora era una chica rubia,ojos cafés, piel blanca un poquito más alta que Laney y de su misma edad.

Estaba vestida con un pantalon de cuero negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca con una calavera, unos tenis negros y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Cora_ Laney ¿Cuando te le vas a declarar a Corey?

Laney_ no sé, yo creo que el no siente lo mismo por mi.

Cora_yo creo que si.

Laney_ no empieces con eso y como le voy a gustar si ni siquiera me nota ademas ya comencé a perder esa esperanza de que yo le guste.

Cora_ yo no te voy a decir mas nada ya que tu eres mas terca que una mula.

Laney_ bueno mejor me voy ya que me toca fregar los platos y también tengo que tengo que buscar mi bolso que lo deje en el garaje.

Cora_ está bien.

Laney se va hacia el garaje.

**En el camino.**

Laney iba caminando cuando se encontró con los newmans.

Laney_ ¿Que quieren? dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Carrie_ nada solo ve esté vídeo.

Laney_ bien.

***En el vídeo***

Estaba Corey hablando con Carrie.

Carrie_ y ¿Qué piensas sobre Laney?

Corey_ Que es un completa estupida que lo único que sabe hacer es tocar el bajo, es una verdadera perdedora y que si no fuera por ella esta banda ya fuera la mejor del mundo ademas he pensado sacarla de la banda ya que para que tenerla si no hace nada.

Carrie_ Riffin ¿te está escuchando?

Corey_Claro solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso sobre Layana Rachel Penn.

Carrie_ si te escucha.

Corey_ así mejor no tendré que esperar mas tiempo para sacarla de la banda.

***Fin del video***

Laney estaba en Shock al ver el vídeo luego se lo arrebato a Carrie y salio corriendo directo a la casa de Corey.

Al llegar ve que Corey está solo.

Laney entra y busca su bolso sin acerle caso a Corey mientras que el la veía confundido.

Corey_ Lanes ¿Estás bien?

Laney_ nada de Lanes... Core Jaron Riffin ya se lo que le dijiste a Carrie sobre mí.

Corey_ de ¿que hablas?

Laney_ del vídeo- se lo arroja y se va directo a la puerta- pensaba que era tu amiga. Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

**Laney (pov)**

Iba corriendo a todo lo que daba y mis lagrimas no paraban de salir...Eran más de las siete de la noche y aun no lograba entender el por que Corey dijo todo eso.

Seguía corriendo hasta que llegue a mi casa, note que no había nadie subi al baño y cerre la puerta con llave para que no me interrumpieran saque una navaja de mi bolsillo y procedí a cortarme justo en la muñeca ( saque la idea de un historia no me maten)...Al hacerlo sentí un gran alivio, deje la navaja en el mostrador y me quite la ropa y me metí a bañar.

Tarde unos 20 minutos en bañarme cerré la llave de la ducha, agarre mi tualla me enrolle en ella y salí del baño.

Entre a mi cuarto rápidamente me seque y me puse mi pijama y al ver que mi cuarto estaba llenos de póster de Corey y de Grojband los arranque todos y cada uno de ellos ya no quería saber nada de eso y lo único que no bote fue una foto donde salía con los gemelos por que ellos no tiene la culpa de que Corey sea un total idiota.

Después de arrancar todos los póster me acosté en mi cama y me quede totalmente dormida

**Al día siguiente.**

**Pov normal.**

Laney se despertó a las nueve de la mañana e hizo su rutina de siempre y se acordó que había dejado su bajo en la casa de Corey y ademas le iba a decir que ya no iba hacer parte de Gorjband.

**En el garaje.**

Corey estaba con Kin ya que Kon no había llegado esperando a Laney y Corey la estaba esperando para aclararle lo del vídeo.

Los chicos llevaban 10 minutos esperando a Laney cuando llego.

Corey_ hola Laney.

Laney_ hola Riffin.

Kin_ paso algo entre ustedes dos ¿Cierto?

Laney_ que te lo explique Riffin.

Corey_ Laney tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

Laney_ sobre como me vas a echar de Grojband ahórrate las molestia por que yo Layana Rachel Penn me largo de Grojband igual aquí solo pierdo mi tiempo por un estúpido sentimiento.

Corey_ de ¿Que hablas?

Laney_ Corey deja de ser tan Idiota y date cuenta de maldita vez de lo que siento o de lo que sentía, no te has preguntado el Por que siempre te apoyo en tus planes que ponen en riesgo la vida de todos por que tu no sabes escribir canciones, o la vez que participe en el concurso de belleza y lo hice no solo por grojband si no tambien por ti ya que amas tanto a la banda que no me quise quedar me de brazos cruzados, o la vez que le dije al panadero que estaba enamorado de mi para cantar en la boda de su hija y comer paste que incluso te puse en bandeja de plata mis sentimientos ya que justo ayer ese sentimiento se esfumo y te quiero lejos de mi Corey Jaron Riffin.

Corey_ ¿Que?

Laney_ y mejor me voy no quiero pasar mas tiempo viendo a un Idiota.

Laney se va del garaje dejando a Corey en shock.

Kin_ y ahora que pasara.

Corey_ Sin ella Grojband ya no existe ella fue quien me dio la idea de crear un banda por eso me regalo la gorra con el logo-Se quita la gorra- y sin nuestra bajista para que seguir con está banda si el talento de ella era único.

Kin/Kon_ entonces Grojband ya no existe.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos si que el capítulo es algo deprimente que hasta yo quiero llorar ¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿los newmans se saldrán con la suya? ¿Que pasa con Corey y Laney? ni yo no sé.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hola fan de grojband o grupis o Grojfand aquí está el capitulo 2 y un mensaje para Carolina : Me gusto tu idea pero ya tengo la mayor parte de la historia y bueno no puedo utilizar tu idea pero te agradezco que me quieras ayudar.**

**Sin mas, ni mas, el fic.**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_

_Kin_ entonces Grojband ya no existe._

**Con Laney.**

Laney iba caminando hacia su casa cuando empezó a llover.

Laney_ Genial lo que me faltaba que empezara a llover bueno no puedo hacer nada con el clima.

Laney siguió caminando hasta que llego a su casa y noto que estaba su mamá.

Laney_ mamá ¿Que has aquí? se supone que llegas tarde del trabajo.

Sra. Penn_ hija seré directa en el trabajo mi jefe me re ubico y tendremos que mudarnos dos años a Gruta de Cristal (tengo que dejar de ver Scoby dood)

Laney_ está bien ¿cuando nos vamos?

Sra. Penn_ en una semana y te siente bien hija.

Laney_ no mamá me quiero alejar de Peaciville, de Grojband y de Corey.

Sra. Penn_ bien bueno ve guardando algunas cosas para que luego no estés corriendo.

Laney solo afirma y sube a su cuarto mientras empieza a guarda algunas cosas y unos veinte minutos después su mamá la llama diciéndole que Kin la había venido a ver.

Laney baja y encuentra a Kin sentado en el sofá.

Laney_ Hola Kin ¿que quieres?

Kin_ necesitamos que vuelvas a Grojband temporalmente.

Laney_ y para ¿Que?

Kin_ para el cumple de la prima de Corey solo hasta el sábado.

Laney_ solo hasta el sábado.

Kin_ sí.

Laney_ está bien. , dile a Kon y a Riffin que ensayaremos, en un rato voy al garaje.

Kin_ bien, me voy nos vemos en el garaje.

Laney_ ok hasta el rato.

Kin sale de la casa de Laney y se dirige a la casa de Corey ya que hay también se encontraba Kon.

**En el garaje.**

Corey_ ¿ Por qué paso todo esto? Dijo sin tomar le importancia a Kon.

Kon_ ¿Que cosa?

Corey le cuenta todo.

Kin_ entonces sin Laney , Grojband ya no existe.

Corey_ así es.

Kon_ y tu en ves de estar aquí ¿Por qué no vas y luchas por ella? eres un torpe.

Corey_ si... espera me llamaste torpe.

Kon_ Corey enfoca te.

Corey_ si... si es cierto.

**En eso entra Kin.**

Kin_ hola chicos le tengo noticias.

Kon/Corey_ ¿Cuales?

Kin_ Laney acepto volver a la banda pero lo hizo por el cumple de la prima de Corey y que en un rato viene a ensayar.

Kon_ por mi está bien.

Corey_ bien pero no tenemos letras.

Laney_ ya yo me encargue de eso. Dijo entrando al garaje como si nada.

Kin_ ¿enserio?

Laney_ si estamos hablando de familiares de Corey y si es un chica le gusta lo cursi y bueno yo cobre algunos favores.

Corey_ y ¿cuales son?

Laney_las canciones son ¿Quien dijo amigos? En modo de defensa (o como otros la conocen Heart attack) y más que amigas.

Corey_ tienes razón servirán para mi prima.

Los chicos subieron al escenario y comenzaron a ensayar.

**Después de ensayar.**

Laney_ bueno chicos ya que terminamos de ensayar seguiremos mañana así que adiós.

Los gemelo y Corey_ hasta luego.

Laney sale del garaje.

Kin_ Corey tienes que decirle la verdad a Laney.

Corey_ Kin entiéndelo ya la perdí tal vez para siempre.

Kon_ Corey no te puedes dar por vencido todavía.

Corey_ ya lo hice. Dijo mientras salía del garaje ya que necesitaba estar solo.

**Con Laney.**

Laney caminaba tranquilamente por el parqué por el parque y eso que eran las ocho de la noche.

Ella camino hasta llegar a la laguna en donde se reflejaba la hermosa luna llena y se sentó en la grama.

Pensamiento de Laney.

* Aun siento ese dolor en mi corazón y si sigo viendo a Corey mas dura y veo que Corey y yo nunca fuimos amigos realmente por que si así fuera ya hubiera hecho algo*

Laney empieza a escuchar un melodía melancólica que provenía de algún lugar lo cual hizo que Laney rompiera en llanto.

Laney_ ¿Por que Corey? ¿Por que dijiste todo eso sobre mi? yo pensaba que era tu amiga mejor amiga la que te dijo que crearas Grojband la que te apoya siempre ¿Por que me engañaste? Dijo mientras se le salían las lagrimas una tras otra.

De repente suena una melodía que hacía que a Laney le viniera las letras a su mente y comenzó a cantar.

**No me vuelvo a enamorar **

**(belinda)**

**I**

**No comprendo en que momento .**

**Me deje engañar. **

**Hoy me condenaste a la anorexia emocional .**

**Éste estado psicótico, anti-poético. **

**Me destroza los nervios y enciende mis celos. **

**Despierta mis miedos. **

**Coro.**

**Y yo, no puedo respirar. **

**Y no hay, nada que rescatar. **

**Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida. **

**Tal vez algún día, el sol vuelva a brillar. **

**Pero al menos que. **

**No me vuelvo a enamorar. **

**II**

**Si la vida es un instante, te quiero borrar. **

**Escapar de la agonía, huir a otro lugar. **

**Éste estado psicótico, anti poético. **

**Necesito una dosis de serotonina. **

**Tu aire me asfixia. **

**Cor**

**Y yo, no puedo respirar .**

**Y no hay, nada que rescatar. **

**Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida. **

**Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar. **

**Vuelva a brillar. **

**Y yo, no puedo respirar. **

**Y no hay, nada que rescatar. **

**Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida. **

**Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar **

**Vuelva a brillar .**

**Pero al menos hoy. **

**No me vuelvo a enamorar .**

**No, no, no **

**No me vuelvo a enamorar.**

Lo que Laney no sabía era que Corey la había escuchado.

_Corey POV._

Estaba caminando por el parque para organizar mis ideas cuando escuche una canción y seguí la voz hasta que noto que de de ¿Laney?

Se que ella estaba dolida pero no sabía cuanto... que idiota soy obvio que le va a doler mucho si le rompí el corazón sin intensión e intento explicarle pero ella no me deja y lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirle que la amo y que nunca la lastimaría pero ya no es posible.

Seguí oyen la canción escondido tras un arbusto y se me ocurrió un plan loco que puede funcionar y por primera vez no pondrá la vida de alguien en peligro excepto la mía si esto no funciona.

Espere a que ella terminara de cantar y cuando lo hizo me puse una mascara (ustedes imaginasen la) y me acerco.

Me fui acercando con mucha cautela para que ella no sintiera mi presencia camine poco a copo y cuando logra estar a unos pocos sentimetros le empiezo a sisear para que ella volteara...Después de unos cuantos intentos ella volteo tratando de ver de quien era espere solo un poco y luego me le escabullo por detrás y la agarro por la cintura lo cual hizo que ella se asustara y se quedara volteara a verme... le vi esos hermosos ojos verde oscuro que tiene y que se ven tan lindos a la luz de la luna (ok esto es muy cursi)

Me fui acercando lentamente a su bello rostro (ok no se como escribí esto pero estoy apunto de vomitar por todas palabras tan cursi les y empalagosas) ella no se movía estaba en shock y no sabía que hacer.

Estaba a solo unos sentimetros de sus labios cuando la bese apasionadamente... estuve esperando ese beso tanto tiempo y lo que más me sorprendió era que Laney me correspondió.

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos como están se que este capitulo fue muy cursi y muy bonito comparado con el anterior pero no sabrán que pasa en los próximo capítulos ¿Laney se ira de peacivilles? ¿ Corey arreglara las cosas con Laney?¿ Laney sabrá que el chico que la beso era Corey? no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo de *Un corazón roto y un amor por recuperar* baya este titulo esta un poco largo bueno.ç**

**Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3 El adios

** Capitulo 3**

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

_Estaba a solo unos centímetros de sus labios cuando la bese apasionadamente... estuve esperando ese beso tanto tiempo y lo que más me sorprendió era que Laney me correspondió._

**Pov Laney.**

Estaba tan distraída que no note cuando el chico ese se me acerco y me agarro por la cintura lo cual me asusto y hace que me voltee a verlo...tenía una mascara que solo le dejaba ver los ojos y la boca sus ojos era azules un azul muy hermoso que creí ver pero no me acuerdo a quien.

El se fue acercando y yo estaba paralizada mi cabeza le mandaba señales a mis piernas para que corrieran pero ellas no respondía así que lo único que hice fue quedarme en Shock.

Estaba muy cerca y al parpadear el me estaba besando apasionadamente y no se por que le correspondí la verdad sentía conocerlo pero de ¿donde?

**Fin del pov.**

Laney y Corey se estuvieron besando como unos 5 minutos pero se separando por falta de aire... y cuando Laney volvió a respirar con normalidad noto que el chico (osea Corey) no estaba ahí.

Laney_ pero que rayos pasa hoy. Dijo bajando la cabeza.

**En la casa de Laney.**

Laney ya había llegado a su casa en donde estaba su prima Cora en su cuarto.

Laney_ Hola prima. Dijo tirándose en la cama y poniéndose una almohada en la cara y dejaba ver la marca de la cortada en su muñeca.

Cora_ Layana Rachel Penn ¿Que ha estado pasando? y ¿que es esa marca? dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

Laney_ la marca fue por que me corte con una navaja voluntaria mente y lo que paso fue-le cuenta todo- y ahora estoy mas perdida que nunca.

Cora_ hay prima la verdad no sé que decirte y está segura de irte.

Laney_ sí

Cora_ bueno entonces tienes mi apoyo y ¿Que pasa con Grojband?

Laney_ ya no me interesa desperdiciaba mi tiempo hay por Corey y ahora me importa muy poco.

Cora_ bueno mejor bajo y también quieres que te traiga algo.

Laney_ no gracias no tengo hambre.

Cora_ bien.

Cora sale dejando a Laney sola en su cuarto (de aquí me voy adelantar)

**El sabado.**

Ya era sabad Laney se estaba despertando y se acordó de que mañana se iría de peaciville y que hoy era el cumple de la prima de Corey.

Laney se levanta, se ducha y no se viste con su ropa habitual si no con unos Jeans ajustados negros una camisa blanca que decía "Amo el rock" sus botas negras su cabello planchado y se hacía ver mas largo y unos guantes negros sin dedos.

Laney se veía muy bonita y bajo para irse al garaje ya que la fiesta empezaba a la diez y terminaba a las 3 y grojban tocaría a partir de la 1 con sus nuevas canciones.

**En el garaje.**

Los gemelos ya estaba ahí y Corey estaba vestido diferente ...estaba vestido con una camisa azul metálico unos blue Jeans una gorra negra con el logo de grojband y unos tenis negros y buenos los gemelos estaban con su ropa habitual.

En eso entra Laney y deja a Corey en shock de lo linda que se veía y a los gemelos sorprendida.

Laney_ hola chicos ya están listos para tocar.

Kin/Kon y Corey_ listos.

Laney_ bien ya ensayamos las canciones y los instrumentos y no nos falta nada bueno mejor nos vamos.

Todos menos Laney_ Si.

**En la fiesta.**

las fiesta era en una antro y ya era las 12:30mm y Corey estaba bailando con su prima Laney hablando con unos amigos y Kin y Kon comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ya eran la 1 y le tocaba tocar a Grojband y los chicos subieron al escenario, se presentaron y tocaron la canción Heart attack (versión en español de Kevin Karla y labanda)

**Heart attack.**

**Laney**

En modo de defensa estoy.

No creo mas en el amor.

Si lo hago se que soy.

Como un ataque al corazooooon.

**Corey**

Nunca entregaría todo mi amor.

Y a la chica correcta digo no.

Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy.

Si se tratara de ti nada tengo yo.

Si fuera alguien mas.

Y con el corazón herido.

Podría jugar todo un partido de basquetbol.

**Laney**

Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy.

Pide suplicando mas de ti.

Por ti, tu mano sostenerla.

No soltarla nunca mas.

Me haces brillar.

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que .

En modo de defensa estoy.

No creo mas en el amor.

Si lo hago se que soy.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

**Corey**

Nunca había llorado por nadie mas.

Quedo paralizado si te acercas.

Y cuando intento ser alguien mas natural.

Parece como si rogara ayuda.

Y ya, no es justo ver.

Tus problemas me quieres ceder.

Respiro tu aire.

Me quema pero se siente tan bien.

**Laney**

Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy.

Pide suplicando mas de ti.

Por ti, tu mano sostenerla.

No soltarla nunca mas.

Me haces brillar.

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que.

En modo de defensa estoy.

No creo mas en el amor.

Si lo hago se que soy.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Todos los sentimientos de ayer.

Se han marchado y no me rendiré.

No hay ningún culpable, yeah.

Se que nunca me alejare.

Cerca del sol siempre te amare.

Solo a mi culpameeeee.

Me haces brillar.

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que.

En modo de defensa estoy.

No creo mas en el amor.

Si lo hago se que soy.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Como un ataque al corazoooon.

Terminaron la canción y la gente se volvía loca y gritaba: ¡Grojband! ¡Grojband!

Corey_ la siguiente canción la cantara nuestra bajista se llama Mas que amigos.

**Mas que amigos**

Tu tan difícil de creer

no eres el mismo de ayer

quizá algo cambio de mi

y yo una vida imagine

inventarme antes de hablarte

una frase que decir

Que difícil situación

te me haz vuelto mi mas grande obsesión

Es complicado enredado

estar a tu lado y fingir

que tengo control en mi

es complicado arriesgado

porque me puedes destruir

si no sientes lo mismo

a veces te dejo ir

al corazón le miento

otras quisiera decir

que quiero ser mas que amigos..

Es desestante mantener

la mirada y esconder

el secreto que hay en mi

Que difícil situación

Te me haz vuelto mi mas grande obsesión

Es complicado enredado

estar a tu lado y fingir

que tengo control en mi

Es complicado arriesgado

porque me puedes destruir

si no sientes lo mismo

a veces te dejo ir

al corazón le miento

otras quisiera decir

que quiero ser mas que amigos

Es complicado enredado

estar a tu lado y fingir

que tengo control en mi

Es complicado arriesgado

porque me puedes destruir

si no sientes lo mismo

a veces te dejo ir

Al corazón le miento

otras quisiera decir

Que quiero ser Mas que amigos .

La gente aplaudía mas duro y gritaban mas alto el nombre de la banda.

Corey_ bueno esta es la ultima canción que se tocara se llama ¿Quien dijo amigos?

**Quien dijo amigos.**

**Corey**

Pasaras por casa.

Sin llamar sin avisar.

No somos nada en especial.

Reiremos juntos y me contaras mil cosas.

que prefiero no escuchar.

Y a qui estoy otra vez aguantándome un beso.

Y aquí estas, y no puedo callar.

**Laney**

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro

Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar.

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas aya y para darlo

Que tal si no te vas.

Quien dijo amigoos...

Se me va la vida

Cuando sufres me pregunto para que tu soledad

Mire bien ahora

Yo soy la que mientras lloras te comprende de verdad

**Corey**

Y a qui estoy no lo vez aferrado a este sueño

Frente a ti esperando una señal

**Laney**

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro

Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas aya y para darlo

Que tal si no te vas

Quien si no, solo yo, en las buenas y malas

Déjame sin tus ganas de amar

**Corey**

Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide

Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide

Esperando el momento a ver quien decide

En ese día que en mi tu te fijes

Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo

De solo hablarme te me ases sentir vivo

Yo te prometo que siempre te amare

Aunque por el momento solo seamos amigos

**Laney**

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro

Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo

Hay un paso mas aya y para darlo

Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos...

Los chicos terminaron de cantar y la gente se volvía loca.

Al bajar del escenario Laney se fue a beber un poco de refresco y luego iría a buscar su bajo para irse.

Al terminar de tomar refresco y escapar del viaje de gente que le pedían autógrafos se fue directo atrás del escenario para buscar sus cosas y se encontró con los gemelos.

Laney_ hola chicos me pueden dar permiso para ir a buscar mi cosas. Les dijo a los gemelos que estaban parados interrumpido el paso a Laney.

Kin_ no lo siento Laney.

Laney_ ¿Que están tramando?

Kon_ nada. Dijo mientras que empezaba a sudar e igual que su gemelo.

Laney_ ¡Quítense par de bobos sin cerebro! Dijo mientras lo apartaba del camino.

Laney se acerco un poco y vio a Corey besandose con Carrie.

Laney_ así que ya se por que tu estaba hablando con Carrie sobre mi era obvio ustedes son novios.

Corey_ no Laney no es lo que párese.

Laney_ pues a mi me párese que encontré líder de Grojband besandose con la líder de la banda rival con tal no me importa yo mañana me iré de Peaciville por dos años. Dijo Laney agarrando su bajo e hiendo se del lugar hasta que llego a su casa.

**En casa de Laney.**

Laney entro y vio a su mamá terminado de empacar ya que al día siguiente se irían bien temprano.

**Al día siguiente**

Laney ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Kin y Kon.

Laney_ adiós chicos los extrañare.

Kin_ nosotros igual.

Kon_ si. dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar como un bebé.

Laney_adió.

Suena la llamada para abordar.

Sra. Penn_ hija ya no tenemos que ir.

Laney_ si mamá, Adiós chicos. Dijo mientras les daba un gran abrazo.

Kin/Kon_ Adiós Laney.

Laney ya iba a abordar el avión cuando vio a Corey hiendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Laney_ Corey ¿Que haces aquí?

Corey_ no podía dejar que te fueras sin que yo me despidiera.

Laney_ igual no me importa.

Corey_ Pero a mi si. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Laney

Ella no respondió y se monto en el avión..Lo que Laney no sabía era que Corey le había metido una carta en el bolso sin que ella se diera cuanta.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y mensaje para super grojfan: Hola mira me puse a leer tus ideas y me gustaron estas:**

**laney se enoja con corey y deja la banda, corey se deprime porque al fin se da cuenta de que la ama, ellos ahora tienen 18 años,¿volverán a estar juntos?, acaso corey lo echara a perder todo y se deprimirá?.**

**(esta seria una historia de romance y drama)**

**3-(mi favorita) corey y laney son mejores amigos y cada ves que laney pierde un novio corey la ayuda a superarlo.¿que pasara si corey se enamora de laney?.**

**(esta seria una historia de romance y drama.**

**Bueno sin mas nada que decir Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dos Años después

**Capítulo 4 **

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

_Ella no respondió y se monto en el avión..Lo que Laney no sabía era que Corey le había metido una carta en el bolso sin que ella se diera cuanta..._

**Dos Años después.**

Los chicos ahora tenían 15 y las cosas habían cambiado Grojband ya no existía Corey estaba de novio con Carrie ya que como no eran rivales y ambos se habían empezado a gustar pero Corey no había olvidado a Laneny.

Corey había cambiado notoriamente usaba su misma ropa pero en vez de shorts usaba un pantalon negro no usaba el gorro y había sacado un poquito de musculo, Kin seguía igual claro que mas alto y ahora usaba lentes de contacto y Kon había adelgazado no mucho pero si lo suficiente.

E igual las chicas (Carrie, Kim y Konnie) habían cambiado igual que los chicos claro que Carrie seguía usando su gorro y Lenny ahora usaba un pantalon de mezclilla negros una camisa roja y había crecido a la misma altura que Corey.

Peaciville era la misma de siempre excepto que ahora mas tranquila por que Trina se había ido a estudiar a Londres y Mina era la novia de Nick Mallory (cosa que no pensaba nadie que iba a pasar)

**En Gruta de Cristal.**

Se estaba despertando una Joven cita muy hermosa de 15 año nada mas y nada menos que era Laney había cambiado muchísimo tenia una estatura de acuerdo a su edad su cuerpo se había desarrollado que incluso se veía como una modelo de revista y su cabello había crecido hasta la mita de la espalda y era un poquito ondulado.

Ella estaba con sus pijama y bajo a desayunar y luego se cambiaría.

Al bajar estaba su mamá.

Sra. Penn_ Hola hija.

Laney_ hola mamá. Dijo sentandose en la silla de la mesa.

Sra. Penn_ recuerda que hoy nos vamos a Peaciville y le tienes que avisar a tus amigas.

Laney_ si aun me sorprenden que sus padres loa hayan dejado ir a Peaciville.

Sra. Penn_ te acuerda que ellos también son de hay y sus padre se iran para aya la proxima semana.

Laney_ si y que hay de desayuno.

Sra. Penn_ Panqueques con jugo de mientras le servía.

Laney_ suena bien.

Sra. Penn_ si ten come-le pone el plato en la mesa- y termina de empacar y avísale a tus amigas.

Laney_ si vaya no pensaba que esto dos años iban a pasar tan rapido.

Sra. Penn_ si la verdad nos ha ido muy bien aquí y bueno tu creaste tu propia badana *Las Ángeles Azules*

Laney_ Si y júralo que nos ha ido muy bien.

Sra. Penn_ sí.

Laney_ bueno ya termine de comer voy hacer lo que me falta por cierto a que hora nos vamos.

Sra. Penn_ a la 1 y ya son las diez así que mejor corre.

Laney_ sí. Dijo mientras subía a su cuarto.

Laney subió se ducho y se cambió Se puso un short corto que llega mas arriba de la rodilla negros, una camisa blanca con un corazón rojo que dejaba ver el ombligo, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos tacones no muy altos y su cabellos amarrado con la pollina de lado izquierdo se veía muy bonita.

Laney bajo y le avisos a sus amiga que en 10 minutos ya estaba en la casa de Laney.

La primera era Liz Fernandez una chica rubia con el cabello corto, ojos cafés, piel blanca estaba vestida con un vestido no muy ajustado negro con una chaqueta blanca y unas zapatilla blanca tenía una gemela llamada Luz que es idéntica solo que ella tiene los ojos miel y estaba vestida igual que sus hermana solo que el vestido era blanco y la chaqueta junto con las zapatilla que eran negras ambas gemelas eran delgadas y un poco plana y eran un libro abierto.

Liz era una chica divertida y muy amigable ella tocaba la guitarra y Luz era el contrario era muy aburrida y le gustaba puro leer y tocaba la batería.

La tercera era Tory Alvarez una chica morena, con cabello ondulado hasta la mita de la espalda , ojos marrón oscuro usaba lentes y estaba vestida con unos Jeans rasgados, una camisa morada con una chaqueta sin mangas y unos tenis negros ella era un poco parecida a Laney en el cuerpo solo que Tory no parecía modelo de revista.

Tory era una chica bipolar y a veces rara, su personalidad era como de comiquita y siempre llevaba una lato y su mp3 yya que se la pasaba escuchando música también la gente no sabía mucho de ella ni siquiera sus amigas y ella era la voz principal junto con Laney.

Sra. Penn_ hola chicas bueno ya que estamos todas aquí no vamos.

Todas_ sí.

**En el aeropuerto.**

Laney_ a que hora vendrá el avión. dijo en un tono de desespero por el aburrimiento.

Tory_ cálmate Laney ya vendrá. Dijo volviendo a ver su lapto.

Laney_ tu no estas aburrida ya que te la pasas escuchando música y viendo quien sabe que.

Tory_ no es mi culpa que no traigas con que entretenerte.

Liz y Luz_ cierto.

Laney_ bien tienen razón.

Laney se pone a buscar en su bolso y encuentra la carta de Coreyque le dejo hace dos años... Era una canció o un rap titulado mi rosa negra (esa canción es de porta la cual me facina) .

Laney_ chicas miren esto.

Tory,Liz y Luz_ ¿Que?

Laney_ esto- le muetra-

Tory_ es un rap ya que es demaciado largo para ser una canción.

Liz y Luz_ para ver . dijeron ya que ninguna de las dos la había leído.

**La carta decía:**

_Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza, _

_tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza, _

_nunca marchitas, _

_se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra, _

_inconfundible... _

_jamás dejaras de ser mi rosa negra... _

_No hay comparable flor en este hermoso jardín, _

_tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín. _

_Te escogí por ser diferente a las demás rosas, _

_tu eres única, _

_tus espinas me protegen hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica.. _

_Te quiero, te adoro...quiero posar en tu cáliz...busco un porque,_

_porque sin ti lo veo todo gris... _

_Quiero ser feliz si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito, _

_eres la razón porque lucho, si te quitas la vida me la quito... _

_para siempre..Recordare el ultimo pétalo caído, _

_pero no aceptare la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido. _

_.Aunque no estés tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios, _

_aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós, _

_pues te querré eternamente, _

_eternamente marcada mi piel.. _

_Tu color negro es la tinta que escribe sobre este papel. _

_Donde narro cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que te di.. _

_floreces dentro de mi..tu eras mi inconfundible tu eras mi vida. _

_Me recuerda cada lagrima desprendida en aquel tiempo... _

_me lamento de no aceptar que te perdí tan solo hace un momento.. _

_El sigo sin aceptarlo.. _

_Quiero lanzarme al vacío _

_para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisiste regresar.. _

_Olvidarte será imposible pero quitarme la vida no.. _

_Borrarme tu camino, si no.. _

_Que me maten tus espinas.. _

_No me quedan suficientes lagrimas para caer por mis retinas.. _

_Y mis ganas de vivir se van cada vez que tu me esquivas.. _

_No reconozco haberte perdido ahora soy hombre muerto.. _

_Quiero volar hacia el cielo y no estar aquí cuando hayas vuelto.._

_Marchita mi esperanza, saber que lo nuestro es imposible.. _

_Solo soy un simple amigo.. _

_Me despido con balas de este calibre... _

_Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos _

_su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo _

_su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella _

_su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella _

_Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos _

_su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo _

_su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella _

_su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella _

_Mi rosa negra... tan mustia por dentro y bella por fuera, _

_cada pétalo que cae es una lagrima cualquiera... _

_eres única y todas te envidian... _

_tu color negro se va destiñendo _

_con el paso d los días... _

_te guardo en mi vitrina, _

_es un recuerdo muerto _

_que en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento, _

_brotas en un edén en un sin fin.. _

_te sientes rara, diferente.. _

_para mi especial porque en mi vida encajas.. _

_eso de diferencia a veces piensas, _

_te preguntas el porque de tu existencia? _

_Tu eres tu única creencia... _

_estas en una realidad diversa a todas las demás, _

_tu personalidad varia... distintas formas de pensar... _

_eres única, de cada mil rosas negras hay 3! _

_marginadas de la sociedad por el color tengo su piel! _

_o por ser distintas..yo fui egoísta y tu fría, _

_nada mas verte en aquel jardín quise que fueras mía! _

_¿Por que? ¿Por que estas al borde d la extinción? _

_¿Por que? ¿por que eres tan bella y _

_rozas la perfección? _

_un corazón tan puro _

_y frágil pero parece tan fuerte desde el exterior _

_y interior sufre por depresión la muerte. _

_Para ella es algo dulce sentir el sabor de la sangre, _

_el viento ondea _

_sus pétalos como un sauce.. _

_aparentas lo que no eres, _

_pero quiero poder conocerte porque no hacerlo me _

_hiere! _

_Estoy loco por tus espinas _

_que se han clavado en parte de mi, formas _

_parte de mi vida.. _

_Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oído.. _

_el tiempo se aparado y mis _

_latidos se han quedado contigo..! _

_Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos _

_su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo _

_su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella _

_su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella _

_Mi rosa negra ya marchitaron todos sus pétalos _

_su raíz quedo muy atrapada en un recuerdo _

_su frágil estructura la convierten tan bella _

_su color desteñido hizo que me fijara en ella _

_Mi rosa negra... Mi rosa negra... Mi rosa negra..._

Laney_ es muy bonita esa letra pero no tiene firma de quien la escribio.

Tory_ cierto pero tiene pinta de que no es reciente.

Liz y Luz_ pero si no esta arrugada ni nada.

Laney_ cierto como sabes de que no es reciente.

Tory_ fácil la letra el lápiz esta un poco borroso lo sé por que cuando dibujo cada dos días tengo que repasar otra vez el dibujo- se tapa la boca- olviden lo del dibujo.

Laney_ tu dibujas pero jamas te hemos vito.

Tory_ concéntrate en la carta. Dijo para despistarla

Laney_ si cierto... pero de quien sera.

Suena la llamada para abordar el avión.

La chicas se suben al avión con destino a Peaciville.

**Después del vuelo.**

Las chicas bajaron del avión y se fueron a la casa de Laney ya que Tory liz y Luz se quedarían ahí una semana.

Al llegar la casa estaba totalmente sola con un poco de polvo pero igual que siempre ya que ni la vendieron ni la alquilaron.

Laney_ mi habitación queda arriba es lo suficientemente grande para que los compartamos.

Todas menos Laney_ bien.

Laney_ bueno mejor subimos y guardamos la ropa.

Las chicas subieron y guardaron todo en el close de Laney que era muy grande.

Al terminar las chicas bajaron y Laney les dijo que era mejor recorrer la ciudad y todas afirmaron que si...Laney con las chicas fueron a casa de los gemelos ya que Laney los quería saludar pero resuta que ellos estaban en el garaje de la casa de Corey...Laney no perdio tiempo y fue así que les dijo a las chicas que continuaran sin ella y las chicas dijeron que sí.

Laney fue caminando y se encontro con Cora.

Laney_ Hola prima.

Cora_ Hola ya volviste y como as cambiado.

Laney_ si lo sé y que ha pasado estos dos años aquí en Peaciville.

Cora_ Trina se fue a londre Mina es novia de Nick Mallory Grojband ya no esxiste y ahora los Newmans son la banda oficila de Peaciville y Corey es novio de Carrie y ¿tu? ¿como te fue en Gruta de Crista?

Laney_ bien ahora tengo una banda llamada Las Angeles azules - escucha un ruido del los arbusto- ok Chicas se que están ahí.

Las chicas salen del arbusto.

Tory_ a mi no me mires las dos clones me arrastraron.

*Flash black*

Estaban Liz, Luz y Tory paradas en medio de la cera ya que aun no se decidían donde ir.

Liz_ ya se por que no seguimos a Laney.

Luz_ cierto.

Tory_ vayan ustedes yo iré a caminar al parque- Aun no había terminado de darse la vuelta cuando las gemelas la agarrado y la arrastraron- por que siempre hacen eso. (así son todos los días de mi vida)

*Fin del Flash black*

Laney_ Tory cuando va hacer el día en que no te arrastren ese par.

Tory_ no sé.

Cora_ me las presenta prima.

Laney_ chicas ella es mi prima Cora y Cora ella es Tory y las gemelas Liz y Luz Fernandez son las que integran mi banda.

Cora_ un gusto chicas.

Liz, Luz y Tory_ igual.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar ya que Laney iba a saludar a los gemelos que por desgracian estaban en la casa de Corey.

**En el garaje.**

Corey_ Que aburrimiento no hay nada que haces.

Kin_ si hay algo tratar de reunir a la banda bobo.

Kon_ si ya es hora que vuelva Grojband no crees.

Corey_ cuando van a entender que sin Laney Grojband ya no existe ya fue ella, ustedes y yo que la conformábamos y no quiero que eso cambie.

En eso entran 4 chicas.

Corey_ ¿Quienes son ustedes?

¿?_ ahora no se acuerdan de mi Laney.

Al escuchar ese nombre los gemelos y Corey se quedaron en shock.

Kin_ Laney cuanto as cambiado.

Kon_si.

Los chicos corren y abrazan a Laney.

Laney _si lo sé pero ustedes no se quedan atrás.

Corey_ Hola Laney ¿Quienes son ellas?

Laney_ cierto chicos cuando me fui conoci a Tory Liz y Luz ellas son las integrantes de mi propia banda.

Kin/Kon_ ¿Que? tu banda.

Laney_ si.

Kon_ bueno un gusto me llamo Kon y el es mi gemelo Kin.

Tory_ así yo lei sobre ustedes eran los integrantes de Grojband la cual se desintegro por que su bajista se fue.

Laney_ tu sabía todo eso.

Tory_ si.

Laney_ así y el es Corey mi ex mejor amigo- lo señala figiendo naturalidad- oigan chicos que les parece si bamos un rato al parque así se conocen.

Todos menos Laney_ sí.

Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a salir del garaje y los ultimos en salir fueron Corey y Laney.

Corey_ oye Laney te vez muy bonita.

Laney_ Gracias pero nada de eso cambia lo que paso.

Corey_ Laney se que no pude explicarte pero por favor perdoname.

Laney_ aunque te perdone no seriamos amigos de nuevo.

Corey_ no me importa solo quiero que me perdones (n/a_ Corey si dijo todo lo del vídeo pero no así como los Newmans los hicieron parecer malo)

Laney_bien ahora vamos no nos vayamos a quedar a atra. Dijo Laney mostrando un pequeña sonrisa claro ella no guardo tanto el rencor ya que como el vídeo se los mostró los Newmans posiblemente era mentira.

Tory_ oigan chicos se van o se quedan.

Corey y Laney caminaron hacía Tory.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí esta el capitulo 4 espero que les guste y a SUPER GROJFAN hola amiga te acuerdas que me dijiste que me querías ayudar un poco en esta historia pues quiero que lo hagas y sobre Tory esa soy yo ya que quería participar un poco en está historia y así como es mi personaje soy yo.**

**Bueno Adiós**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_Corey y Laney caminaron hacia Tory._

**En el Parque.**

Los chicos y las chicas estaba sentados en la grama de un hermoso lugar (ustedes imagínenselo) y hablaban de cosas al azar.

Corey_ y ¿Como se conocieron?

Laney_ era un día como hoy y era el primer día de clases y yo... Fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

Era un chica de alta de cabellos negros, ojos cafés y estaba vestida con una falda negra y una camisa rosa y su cabello liso estaba suelto con una pollina de lado y zapatillas negra.

Tory_ Jessica ¿Que haces aquí? si se supone que tu llegaría la próxima semana.

Jesica_ mis padres me dieron permiso.

Corey/Kin y Kon_ nos la presentan.

Laney_ chicos ella es Jessica la pianista de la banda se supone que llegaría la próxima semana.

Jessica_ y ¿Que están haciendo?

Corey_ Laney nos cuenta como se conocieron.

Jessica_ bueno mejor me siento y que Laney les cuente.

Labey_ bueno como les iba diciendo era un día como hoy y era el primer día de clases y yo estaba sentada en mi mesa esperando a que sonara la campana de clases ya que aun no tenía amigas y estaba muy aburrida...En eso veo como las gemelas arrastraban a Tory hasta su casillero ya que las gemelas vieron que le pusieron una nota a Tory ahí...Yo seguía viendo y cuando me levanto Tory tropieza conmigo por que ya había logrado escaparse de la gemelas y bueno desde ese día nos volvimos amigas y luego Tory nos presento a Jessica su mejor amiga y bueno tiempo después se creo la banda aunque nos tardamos un poco ya que Tory no quería ser la cantante.

Jessica_ típico de Tory y como fue que logramos converse la.

Tory_ Laney me dio un discurso y dije que no y luego me engaño diciendo que si no lo hacía se lo diría a toda la escuela.

Laney_ y aun no logro entender como caíste.

Kin_ y ¿Por que Tory no quería entrar en la banda?

Kon_ si ¿Por qué?

Tory_ es que hubo un tiempo en el que me prometí no volver a mencionar ningunos de mis talentos y bueno el canto es el único que ellas conocen. (La verdad yo me prometí no cantar por un tema y bueno ahora escribo)

Corey_ y ¿cuales son tus otros talento?

Laney_ Corey la curiosidad mato al gato sabías.

Corey_ Perdón.

Tory_ el típico Corey.

Todos menos Tory, liz, luz y Jessica_ ¿Qué? ¿como lo sabes?

Tory_ creen que no sé nada sobre ustedes yo fui muy fanática de su banda la verdad.

Laney_ ¿Cuando pensabas decirlo?

Tory_ nunca oigan les gustaría ir a un Karaoke que vi cuando las clones me arrastraban.

Todos menos Tory_ Claro.

**En el karaoke.**

Laney, Liz, Luz, Tory, Jessica, Kin, Kon y Corey estaban en el Karaoke viendo que canciones iban a cantar mientras se tomaban unas bebidas.

Laney_ ya saben que van a cantar.

Liz_ si yo cantare tu eres mi canción de Luciar Gil.

Luz_ bueno ya que tuve la misma idea la cantamos juntas.

Liz_ claro.

Corey_ yo quisiera cantar un dúo pero con ¿quien?

Tory_ ¿Que tal con Laney?

Laney y Corey_ Tory estas loca.

Tory_ Laney me conoces y sabe que si lo soy y Corey si estoy Loca de remate.

Laney_ está bien es solo una canción.

Corey_ la canción es Te extraño de Eli y Alek es un gran éxito desde que te fuiste o mejor canto Corazón boli, palpe de porta.

Laney_ si mejor canta esa yo cantare La lluvia de Lucía Gil

Jessica_ yo cantare vivir de Belinda.

Kin y Kon_ nosotros no cantaremos.

Laney_ ok y tu Tory cual cantares.

Tory_ no sé todas son de amor (perdón pero después de un tiempo y por culpa de algunas personas me volví adicta a la música romántica y no sé muchas canciones que no traten sobre eso así que si ustedes saben sobre canciones que no sean cursi les me manda los nombres por-fa) cantare por el resto de mi vida de anais viva.

Corey_ así Laney se me olvido decirte que desde que te fuiste Peaciville se volvió un poco cursi especialmente el día de san Valentin.

Tory_ que desgracia ( la verdad odio lo cursi pero soy la persona mas cursi en este mundo) no mejor canto las de linkin park castle of glass.

Laney_ bien vamos a anotarnos.

Corey y Las chicas se anotaron y las primeras en cantar fueron las gemelas.

La música comenzó a sonar y luego las gemelas (primero una y luego otra.)

**Tu eres mi canción.**

**(Liz)**

Ni una palabra,

hoy no se que decir,

en mi cabeza,

no encuentro un do re mi

Cuando te marchas,

se apaga mi inspiración,

desafinada sin ti.

**(Luz)**

Tú no lo sabes

pero me hace vibrar,

la melodía, que cada día me das.

El ritmo de mi guitarra,

mantiene mi bruz.

Quiero estar donde estés tú.

**(ambas)**

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz,

surgen las notas en mi interior,

tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,

tú eres mi canción.

**(Liz)**

Me paso el día por ahí,

haciendo letras para ti.

Y si un acorde he de buscar,

contigo sale natural,

mis sueños sabes afinar,

solo me tienes que mirar.

Sacas lo mejor de mi.

**(Ambas)**

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz,

surgen las notas en mi interior,

tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,

tú eres mi canción.

**(Luz)**

En clase siempre pienso en ti,

sino te sientas junto a mi,

y en mi cuaderno sin mirar,

tu nombre escribo sin parar.

Y mi cabeza lejos va,

buscándote en cada lugar.

Al fin te voy a encontrar.

**(Ambas)**

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz,

surgen las notas en mi interior,

tú me armonizas el corazón,

tú eres mi canción,

tú eres mi canción.

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz,

surgen las notas en mi interior,

tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,

tú eres mi canción.

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz,

surgen las notas en mi interior,

tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,

tú eres mi canción,

tú eres mi canción.

Las chicas terminaron de cantar y a la gente le gusto... Luego le toco a Corey cantar o mejor dicho rapear .

Comienza a sonar la música y Corey comenzó a reaper.

**Corazón,boli papel.**

Corazon, boli y papel, son lo único que me queda,

mis acompañantes,

en un duro viaje, en un largo camino...

¿Que es lo que siente, tu corazón al despertar?,

al ver que una mente piensa, pero no te hace llorar,

mi alma me pide una cosa y mi cabeza otra,

pero me dejo guiar por el corazón porque me apoya.

Y entiende todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos,

enganchado al boli y al papel, corazón escribiendo,

en cada verso te relato algo que para mi es mi vida,

escribo con todo mi amor, porque el Hip-Hop es mi guarida.

Para evadirme de todo, siento amor por esto,

un papel y un simple boli, me diferencian del resto,

mis fieles amigo son, mis fieles acompañantes,

junto a un corazón que escribe unido con su eterno amante,

Al cual se le llama alma, por las noches se desnuda,

abandona tu cuerpo para resolver sus dudas,

y escribir, escribir en un corazón dormido,

que late muy lentamente al ritmo de cada sonido.

Es mas que rap, para mi es incluso mas que un sentimiento,

para mi el boli y papel van mas aya que el dinero,

y es que para mi el Hip-Hop significa casi todo,

mi mundo, mi compañía, con el jamas estoy solo.

Y no me falta de nada, solo dame un bolígrafo,

acompaño o den papel para poder sentirme vivo,

para sentirme seguro, fuerte y bien acompañado,

solo hace falta el Hip-Hop y un corazón a mi lado.

Pues si escribo, tan solo es porque quiero contar algo,

nomas canciones vacías, deja ya tu folio en blanco,

cuéntame una historia que narre tu corazón,

y no dirija tu cabeza, por favor, entra en razón!.

Deja tu mente en blanco, veras como sale solo,

agarra tu bolígrafo y plasmarlo todo sobre el folio,

es mi mundo, mi universo narrado sobre un cuaderno,

corazón, boli y papel, Hip-Hop es mi amor eterno.

**(Estribillo) **

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,

corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,

momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilusión,

pon un papel y un bolígrafo, escribirá el corazón. **(x2) **

Busco una luz que me guié en esta obscuridad,

sigo buscando personas que me quieran de verdad,

me quieran como soy, no como quieren que sea,

no por lo que soy, si no que mi persona crea.

Yo solo siento apoyo del bolígrafo y papel,

porque el corazón ayuda a superar momentos que saben a yel,

soy un desconfiado, reconozco!,

y a veces hasta mi forma de actuar desconozco.

Porque actúa mi cabeza muchas veces sin pensar,

sin consultar al corazón lo que podría pasar,

y aveces me pregunto, "¿que seria de mi sin ti?",

es que ya ni me imagino el camino por cual seguir.

Y es que una sonrisa, un llanto, dependen del corazón,

me emociona cual depende de distinta situación,

narro cada segundo, cada sentimiento en folios,

solo intento ser feliz y escribir, narrar episodios.

Fantasías, sueños rotos, sonando en mis melodías,

el bolígrafo y papel son mi única compañía,

día a día sigo aquí por el HipHop y por mi mismo,

por no querer fallaros, nunca me lance al abismo.

Y es que si sigo el camino, tan solo es por vosotros,

porque yo fui superando obstáculos dificultosos,

poco a poco yo abro un camino, paso a paso, letra a letra,

de caídas aprendí a levantar, no a hacer las maletas.

No rendirme, no huir de los problemas y a afrontarlos,

persistir en ves de mandarlo casi todo al diablo

seguir hacia adelante por muy difícil que sea

hay que luchar para ganar y nadar contra la marea.

Hay que ser fuerte y apoyarte en lo que realmente crees,

yo seguiré narrando historias, contando todo al papel,

dedico cada verso a mis verdaderos amigos,

corazón, boli y papel, se que siempre estaréis conmigo.

**(Estribillo) **

Corazón, boli y papel, narra cada sentimiento,

corazón, boli y papel, saca lo que llevas dentro,

momentos invertidos en tu sueño, tu ilusión,

pon un papel y un bolígrafo, escribirá el corazón.** (x2) **

Es corazón, boli y papel...

Han quedado plasmados en los sentimientos...

Esto es lo que siento...

Estos son mis acompañantes...

Se que ellos nunca me fallaran...

Nunca.

La gente aplaudía ya que realmente les gusto...La siguiente en pasar fue Laney y empezó a cantar su canción y su voz era muy bonita.

**La lluvia.**

UUuuuuuuuh uuuuuuhh

Llueve, y las aceras están mojadas,

todas las huellas están borradas,

La lluvia guarda nuestro secreto...

Llueve, y en mi ventana te hecho menos,

Los días pasan y son ajenos,

El frió me abraza y me parte en dos,

La lluvia cae sobre los tejados

donde fuimos mas que amigos,

Recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo

el amanecer

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas

la lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa

si no estas aquí

si tu no estas me duele mas los años

las heridas me hacen daño

si no vuelvo a oír tu voz...

Llueve y las palabras se quedan mudas,

todas las noches las mismas dudas,

que fue de todos aquellos besos...

Llueve y se enmudece la primavera,

Cuando las veces que el sol espera,

para secar de lluvia en la acera,

para secar de lluvia en el tejado,

donde fuimos mas que amigos,

recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo,

al amanecer

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas,

la lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa,

si no estas aquí,

si tu no estas me duele mas los años,

las heridas me hacen daños si no vuelvo a oír tu voz...

En los tejados donde fuimos mas que amigos,

recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo,

del amanecer...

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas,

la lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa si no estas aquí,

si tu no estas me duele mas los años,

las heridas me hacen daño,

si no vuelvo a oír tu voz!

(si no vuelvo a oír tu voz)

a la gente le encanto y luego le toco a Jessica.

**Vivir**

Oh...oh...oh

Quiero dormir, no madrugar

Ya son más de las diez, a despertar

Empezar con ilusión

Vivir en el extremo, planear algo ideal

A veces quiero gritar y poder volar...ay...ay...ay

CORO

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón abierto,

Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad

Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

En la ciudad es todo igual

No veo entre la gente algo especial

Mi corazón quiere encontrar

Alguien sincero que me haga soñar

A veces quiero gritar, y poder volar...ye...ye...yea

CORO

Vivir y ser como yo quiero.

Vivir con el corazón abierto,

Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento.

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad

Uuooo...ye...ye...yea

Despertar y gritar

Sentir en mi la vida

Arriesgar y apostar

Sentir adrenalina.

Debo aceptar

Mi vida normal

Pero yo quiero algo mas

Lo se, pronto llegara.

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón abierto,

Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Mi amor es verdadero.

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón abierto,

Ven y entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad.

A la gente le gusto y por ultima fue Tory...La música comenzó a sonar y luego ella empezó a cantar (voy a poner la letra en español)

**CASTLE OF GLASS (EN ESPAÑOL)**

Llévame a la curva del río,

Llévame hasta el final la lucha,

Lave el veneno de mi piel

Muéstrame cómo entero otra vez

Llévame hasta en un ala de plata

Pasado el negro y que la sirena cantar

Calentarme en el resplandor de una nova

Y me deja caer hasta el sueño más adelante

**(coro)**

Porque yo no soy más que una grieta en este castillo de cristal

Casi nada allí para que usted vea.

Para que usted vea

Tráeme a casa en el sueño cegadora

A través de los secretos que he visto

Lave la tristeza de mi piel

Y me enseñe a ser toda de nuevo

**(coro)**

Porque yo no soy más que una grieta en este castillo de cristal

Casi nada allí para que usted vea.

Para que usted vea

**(puente)**

Porque yo no soy más que una grieta en este castillo de cristal

Casi nada más que deba ser

**(coro)**

Porque yo no soy más que una grieta en este castillo de cristal

Casi nada allí para que usted vea.

Para que usted vea

Para que usted vea...

La gente aplaudía por que le gusto.

Tory se fue a sentar donde estaban el resto de las chicas y Corey.

Corey_ Tory cantas bien.

Tory_ gracias.

Laney_ bueno que tal si vamos a comer helado al centro comercial que queda cerca.

Todos menos Laney_ sí.

los chicos y las chicas se fueron a comer un helado al centro comercial y en eso se encuentran con carrie

Carrie_ hola besando a Corey.

Luego Laney volteo a otro lado ignorando que eso paso y trato de cambiar de tema hablando le al oído a Tory.

Laney apunto a un chico muy guapo y le dijo algo al oído a Tory llamando la atención de Corey.

Laney_¿verdad que si? Dijo casi susurrándole a Tory.

Laney _ahorita venimos-dijo Laney jalando el brazo de Tory.

Tory_¿porque siempre me pasa esto?

Corey noto que Laney vio a ese chico y se puso... Pausa dramática... Celoso... Y adivinen ese chico era nada mas ni nada menos que Lenny...

Laney_¿Que onda Lenny?

Lenny_oh hola Laney y... -dijo volteando a ver a Tory.

Tory_Tory.

Lenny_oh, Tory...tu... ¿que me cuentas?

Laney_bien, gracias. Dijo sonriendo llamando de nuevo la atención del peli-azul celoso.

Corey_ahorita vengo. Dijo algo enojado a Carrie y dirigiéndose a Laney y Tory

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos y chicas bueno aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste y por favor diganme nombre de canciones que no traten de amor si no canciones normales y eso y tambien mucha gracias SUPER GROJFAN muchas gracias **

**Adiós****...Adiós...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Con Kin,Kon, Liz y Luz.**

Kin_wow, si que se parecen.

Liz_si lo se...yyyyy oigan ¿como conocieron a laney?

Kon_pues ella era una integrante de grojband y ahí la conocimos, después que Corey claro.

Luz_corey es el ¿cierto?-dijo apuntando a corey dirigiéndose a Laney y Tory.

**Con Laney, Tory y Lenny.**

Lenny y Laney estaban hablando mientras que Tory solo escuchaba.

Lenny_debo decir que por poco ni te reconozco. Dijo sonriendo le a Laney.

Laney_lo mismo digo y ¿como te ha ido con Carrie?

Lenny a su pregunta suspiro de tristeza.

Lenny_ese amor ya no tiene sentido pero mi corazón reclama su presencia.

Laney al oír eso casi se echaba a llorar, Lenny en cambio se sentía incómodo al tocar ese tema e intentó pasar a uno nuevo

Lenny_y te dio gusto regresar con corey me imagino.

Laney_no. Dijo fríamente ofendiendo un poco a lenny

Lenny_perdón no era mi intención.

Laney_no importa, cambiando de tema, quieres ir mañana a mi casa y me explicas que paso con carrie y yo con corey, ¿te párese?

Lenny no pudo contestar porque llego corey con carrie abrazándolo del cuello con la intención de besar lo pero el celoso de corey no la dejaba.

Tory_ yo mejor me voy. Dijo dirigiendo se a donde los gemelos.

**Volviendo con Kin,Kon,Liz y Luz.**

Kin_¿les digo un secreto?-Dijo Kin a las gemelas

Pues verán todo este tiempo Kin y Kon han estado conociendo a Liz y Luz contándose cosas graciosas y anegdotas chistosas.

Liz y luz_claro, porque no.

Kon_¿Cual secreto?

Luego Kin jaló a Kon susurrándole al oído el secreto

Kon_aahh ,ese secreto.

Liz_seguimos en duda...

Kin_bien, desde que teníamos la edad de 12 años Kon y yo tratamos de hacer una pareja a Corey y a Laney ya que ambos estaban enamorados desde muy temprana edad yo diría.

Luz_Corey y Laney se ¿aman?

Kon_a eso y vamos...

Kin_es lo que queremos investigar

Luz_pero corey tiene novia ¿no?

Kon_pero no siempre el que tiene novia ama a su novia.

Kin_soy yo o sueno ¿listo?

Kon_no solo...(pausa dramática) es el amor y no hay cosa mas fuerte que el amor

Kin liz y luz miraron a Kon con cara de ¿what you said in this moment? osea así : 0_0

**En eso llega Tory.**

Tory_ hola chicos de que hablaban.

Liz_ Kin nos contaba sobre el amor de Laney y Corey.

Tory_ si no fue por un vídeo que Laney se separo de Grojband. Dijo un poco dudosa.

Kin/Kon_ espera ¿como sabes eso?

Tory_ lo vi en una pagina oigan paso mucho tiempo en mi lapto así que hay muy pocas cosas que no sé sobre Grojband.

Liz y Luz_ cada vez eres más rara Tory.

Tory _lo sé.

_POV de Corey._

Cuando vi a Laney hablando con ese hijo de playa me acerque pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sentir tan furioso y unas ganas excitante de golpear a Lenny en su estúpido rostro.

Me acerque y parecían estar conversando y en eso llegue yo.

Corey_de ¿que hablan?

Un segundo después me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso ya que Laney me observaba con molestia y en eso Laney respondió:

Laney_la curiosidad mató al gato y creo que usare el "mató" para un sentido literal.

Lo admito esa parte me dio miedo pero no lo demostré o eso creí.

Corey_lo siento, de nuevo.

Dije algo decepcionado de mi mismo. Y de pronto siguieron conversando

Laney_a las 2:00 de la tarde ¿te párese?

Creo que se verían en un lugar y eso me puso mas molesto.

Lenny_claro bey Laney.

Laney_bey Lenny.

Y con eso Lenny al fin se fue...pero Laney me miro muy molesta creo que por arruinar su conversación supongo...

_Fin del Pov._

**Con Kin,Kon, Liz,Luz y Tory.**

Los chicos y las chicas siguieron hablando sobre el tema de Corey y Laney.

Tory_ así que ustedes quieren unirlos pero el asunto es que Laney no lo quiere ni ver la verdad ustedes tienen que pensar muy bien sobre como lo van hacer.

Kin_ pues si la verdad desde lo del vídeo las cosas se entre Corey y Laney se volvieron malas.

Liz,Luz_ que Laney nunca nos había dicho nada.

Kin_ seguramente no quería hablar de eso.

_POV Laney._

Ya había terminado de hablar con Lenny y mire al idiota de Corey con un gesto de enojo ya que me dio rabia que se metiera en mi conversación.

Laney_ se puede saber ¿Que te pasa Riffin? Dije con tono de enojo.

Corey_ nada...nada. Dijo pensando que yo soy una estupida pero mejor lo ignoro.

Laney_ si claro piensas que soy estupida.

Corey_ no no pienso eso.

Laney_ ahg, no importa vamos con los demás y tal vez tu novia quiera venir.

Carrie_ claro que ire con mi amor. Dijo en un tono muy perturbador y cursi.

Corey_ ya lo dijo.

Laney_ bueno vamos pareja confusa. Dije en forma de burla y por que era verdad.

_Fin del Pov._

Laney, Corey y la fastidiosa de Carrie quien estaba abrasando a Corey por el cuello se fueron con el resto.

Laney_ Hola chicos ¿de que hablaban?

Liz,Luz,Kin,Kon y Tory_ Nada. Dijeron nerviosos.

Corey_ y ¿Por que el nerviosismo?

Tory_ por nada es que nos metieron un susto.

Laney_ si claro Tory.

Tory_ bien no me creas.

Carrie_ Corey amor ¿Que tal si vamos al parque?

Corey_ claro, si quieres te adelantas.

Carrie_bien te espero aya. Dijo dándole un beso lo cual Laney ignoro.

Tory_ oye Laney que tal si vamos a Milshake por un batido.

Laney_ claro me vendría muy bien un batido ahora.

Tory_ bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir.

Kin,Kon,Liz,Luz y Corey_ bien hasta luego.

Laney/Tory_ bye.

Las chicas se fueron y las gemelas y los gemelos se fueron y Corey se fue con su novia que lo estaba esperando en la entrada del parque.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos aquí tiene el capitulo 6 espero que les guste y mil gracias a super grojfan.**

**Adió...**


	7. Chapter 7 la nueva canción

**Capitulo 7**

**Hola chicos disculpen el retraso pero empezaron la clases y las tareas y la falta de tiempo y también que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia y me toma mucho ya que es muy centrada y todo eso tal vez luego le adelante un poco, sin mas nada que decir el fic.**

Laney y Tory estaban en Milshake hablando de temas al asar.

Tory_ ese Corey si es torpe primero detestaba a Carrie y ahora es su novia.

Laney_ si. Dijo tratando de sonar normal pero se sentía un poco la tristeza.

Tory_ y desde cuando conoces a Lenny o era Larry. Dijo cambiando de tema por que noto un poco la tristeza de Laney.

Laney_ ambos pero la mayoría le dice Lenny y lo conozco desde hace unos años el y yo nos llevamos bien en uno de los planes locos de Corey. Dijo acordándose y le causaba un poco de risa.

Tory_ Enserio.

Laney_ si oye y ¿que paso con Jesica?

Tory_ no se ella es así hay veces que desaparece.

Laney_ mm bueno que se hace. Dijo tomando un sorbo de su batido de fresa.

Tory_ si , me dijeron que aquí se pueden presentar bandas que tal si le decimos al dueño para ver si nos deja.

Laney_ buena idea pero cual sería la canción.

Tory_ no sé podemos crear una nueva.

Laney_ bien pero acuérdate que son rara las veces que yo escribo canciones y las demás no saben.

Tory_ bueno yo hables con unos contactos y me dieron unas cuantas.

Laney_ super entonces mejor vamos con las chicas y luego hablemos con los dueños.

Tory_ claro.

Las chicas pagaron los batidos y fueron con el resto que aun seguían en el centro comercial pero en el área de los vídeo juegos (n/a: las gemelas, los gemelos y extrañamente Jesica también estaba ahí) Al llegar notaron que estaban en el juego de baile.

Tory,Laney_ Hola chicos.

Todos menos Tory y Laney_ Hola Chicas.

Laney_ Gemelas y Jesica tengo que decirles algo.

Ellas_ dinos.

Laney_ conseguí una tocada en Milshake para mañana.

Los gemelos_ ¿Como lo hiciste? casi nadie a logrado tocar o presentarse ahí.

Tory_ el dueño es mi mi tío y nos dio la oportunidad.

La gemelas_ y ¿que vamos a cantar?

Tory_ ya tengo la canción la verdad son dos.

La gemelas_ y ¿donde vamos a ensayar?

Kin_ ¿que tal si es en el garaje de Corey? el nunca dice que no.

Tory_ ¿Que dices Laney?

Laney_ está bien pero Kin tu se lo pides.

Kin_ bien.

Kin marco le marco a Corey que enseguida contesto.

**Conversación telefónica.**

Corey_ ¿que onda Kin?

Kin_ oye viejo le prestarías el garaje a la banda de Laney para ensayar.

Corey_ okey en media hora nos encontramos haya ya que la casa está sola y yo tengo la llaves.

Kin_ okey nos vemos hay.

Corey_ okey. Dijo trancando el teléfono.

**Fin de la** **conversación telefónica.**

La gemelas_ ¿que dijo?

Kin_ dijo que si y que lo veamos haya en media hora ya que el tiene las llaves.

Tory_ y ¿que paso con su hermana?

Kon_ se fue a la universidad.

Laney_ oye como sabías sobre trina.

Tory_ en ... en .. en ... Miren Linkin Park con Jontin bieber y un Queso. Dijo haciendo que todo se distrajeran y comenzar a a alejarse pero Laney Liz y Luz la detuvieron.

La gemelos_ Tory esta vez caíste bien bajo.

Tory_ ¡Oye!

Laney_ bueno ya vamos a casa de Corey antes de que a Tory se le suban los humos y rompa sus lentes.

Tory_ de nuevo ¡Oye!

Las chicas y los chicos se fueron al garaje y Jesica logro tranquilizar a Tory por suerte para el resto.

Al llegar Corey ya había llegado por suerte sin la fastidiosa de Carrie y les dijo donde estaban las cosas luego de organizarse Tory le da la canción que iban a tocar.

La música comienza a sonar y Tory comienza a cantar.

**Alegirco (Anahi)**

oye el ruido de los automóviles

Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad

Mientras avanza al dolor un kilómetro mas

Yo me quedo y tu te vas

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles

Tu corazón es alérgico a mi

Lo noto en mi color Un milímetro atrás

Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás

**(Coro) **

Ya no curare tu soledad

Cuando duerma la ciudad

No estaré para oír

Tus historias tontas

No por que tienes miedo de sentir

Eres alérgico a soñar

Y perdimos color

Por que eres alérgico al amor...

Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas, buscando

algún territorio neutral.

Donde no escuche de ti, donde aprenda a olvidar,

a no morir y a no vivir a fuera de lugar.

**(Coro) **

Ya no curare tu soledad

Cuando duerma la ciudad

No estaré para oír

Tus historias tontas

No por que tienes miedo de sentir

Eres alérgico a soñar

Y perdimos color...

¿Sabes?, no voy a cuidar tus pasos.

No te puedo defender de ti.

**(Coro) **

Ya no curaré tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad.

No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no.

¿Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?

¿Por qué eres alérgico a soñar?

Y perdimos color, porque eres alérgico al amor.

Las chicas e igual que los chicos se quedaron impactados por la letra.

Laney_ wao Tory está letra es increíble.

Tory_ no me agradezcan la letra es de una amiga muy lejana la cual siempre me debe un favor.

Jesica_ pero igual está super.

Laney_ bueno la siguiente canción que tocaremos sera la primera que aun sigue siendo un éxito.

Tory_ claro la cantas tú.

Laney_ gracias.

La chicas volvieron a tomar su lugar y comenzaron a tocar.

**No me vuelvo a enamorar.**

No comprendo en que momento

Me deje engañar

Hoy me condenaste a la anorexia emocional

Y éste estado psicótico, anti poético

Me destroza los nervios y enciende mis celos

Despierta mis miedos

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día, el sol vuelva a brillar

Pero al menos hoy

No me vuelvo a enamorar

Si la vida es un instante, te quiero borrar

Escapar de la agonía, huir a otro lugar

Éste estado psicótico, anti poético

Necesito una dosis de serotonina

Tu aire me asfixia

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar

Vuelva a brillar

Y yo, no puedo respirar

Y no hay, nada que rescatar

Entre tanta mentira, no encuentro salida

Tal vez algún día el sol vuelva a brillar

Vuelva a brillar

Pero al menos hoy

No me vuelvo a enamorar

No, no, no

No me vuelvo a enamorar.

**Continuara..**

**Bueno chicos aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste ya que me tomo hacerlo ya que como les dije estoy muy ocupada ademas de que tengo que escribir mi nueva historia y si de causalidad quieren un adelanto o algo me avisas.**

**Adiooooooooos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Después que Laney canto y a los chicos les encanto.

Los gemelos_ Wao. dijeron ambos con las bocas abierta.

Tory_ pueden cerras su bocas se les va a meter una mosca y también Liz y Luz me deben 50 dolares cada uno.

Laney_ adivinare aportaron.

Tory_ si, les dije a las chicas la reacción de los chicos al escuchar tu canción y ellas no me creyeron, aposta y el perdedor le tenía que pagar 50 dolares y yo ¡Gané!

La gemelas_ ¿Porqué siempre nos gana?

Tory_ la verdad , no lo sé, ahora paguen me.

Kin_ Laney eso pasa siempre.

Laney_ si, todo el tiempo.

Kon_ Tory es como Kin ganándonos siempre en las apuesta.

Kin_ no es mi culpa que siempre me lleven la contraria.

Corey_ oigan chicos y chicas no creen que se está haciendo tarde.

Tory_ Si, Pero aquí es muy difícil que paso algo o mejor dicho casi imposible que nos pase algo.

Kon_ Kin, Tory te quitara el puesto de cerebrito.

Kin_ claro que no cierto Tory.

Tory_ cierto, soy inteligente no cerebrito.

Jesica_ bueno yo si me voy , Tory bienes.

Tory_ claro.

Ambas_ no vemos luego.

Corey,Kin,Kon,Liz,Luz y Laney_ adiós.

La chicas se van.

Los gemelos_ gemelas quieren venir a nuestra casa a jugar vídeo juegos.

La gemelas_ claro.

Kin,Kon, Liz y Luz:_ nos vemos luego.

Corey y Laney_ Adiós.

Los gemelos y las gemelas se fueron y dejaron a Corey y Laney solos.

Corey_ Oye Laney...este...este... te gustaría ir al super hiper mega nervioso ya que si Laney estaba de mala sería capas de lanzar lo por la ventana.

Laney_ claro.

Corey_ bien Vamos.

En casa de los Kujira.

Kin_ saben, creo que Laney aun quiere a Corey.

Liz_ creo o es verdad pero si es verdad ella no lo va admitir con el dolor que eso produjo.

Luz_ ¿Por que no le pedimos ayuda a Jesica?

Kin_ ¿que ella es experta en esto?

Luz_ si junto con Tory lo cual para mi es muy raro.

Kon_ eso no importa llamen las .

**20 minutos después.**

Tory_muy bien para ¿que nos llamaron?

Luz_ queremos hacer algo para que Corey y Laney tengan un momento romántico.

Tory_ Si no fuera por que es Laney les gritara los brutas que son.

Kin_ ¿Por que?

Tory_ detesto lo cursi a pesar de que soy una experta en eso pero no importa ahora, Jesica llama a los que me deben favores empezare a cobrarlos.

Jesica_ Creo que usaremos el plan L y de apoyo el código azul.

Tory_ buena combinación y ahora vamos al sitió verde.

Kin,Kon,Liz y Luz_ ¡¿Qué?!

Tory_ *ahs* Corey y Laney están en el parque osea el sitió verde, el plan L hacer algo increíble que Laney no sospeche que es de nosotros y que mucho menos crea que es de Corey y el código Azul aun no es muy concreto solo lo usamos en caso como el de Laney y es confidencial.

Los gemelos y Las gemelas_ Ahhhhhh.

Jesica_ bueno vamonos.

**En el parque.**

Estaban Corey y Laney caminando pacíficamente secar del rió hablando como si fueran muy amigos.

Corey_ y ¿como te fue por haya en Gruta de Cristal?

Laney_ bien abunda bastante el cristal.

Corey_ y alguna vez tuviste novio.

Laney_ no, me concentre en la banda y tu ¿ como es eso de ser novio de tu supuesta enemiga mortal?

Corey_ La verdad ya ni me acuerdo como paso - hace una pausa- oye mira ese barco. Dijo señalando una barco un poco pequeño que estaba a la orilla del ría.

Laney_ ¿vamos a ver?

Corey_ si.

Ambos van al barco donde se encontraba un señor aparentemente de 35 años aparentemente un mesero.

El mesero_ señor Riffin, por fin a llegado lo estábamos esperando.

Corey_ ¿que? yo no reserve nada.

El mesero_ bueno debe de ser un regalo de algún amigo así que no se complique y suba junto con la dama.

Corey_ Laney ¿quieres subir?

Laney_ claro.

Corey y Laney subieron al barco que enseguida empezó a navegar.

**En los arbustos.**

Kon_ (hablando por un woky toky o como sea que se escriba) Tory , Corey y Laney ya subieron al barco.

Tory_(hablando por un woky toky) ok ya la fase uno se cumplió.

**Con Corey y Laney.**

Ellos estaban sentado en una mesa el parte trasera del barco viendo como oscurecía el cielo.

Corey_ baya barco está muy bonita y me pregunto quien habrá hecho la reservación.

Laney_ si y posiblemente jamas te enteres.

**Con Tory.**

Tory_(hablando por un woky toky) Liz suelta las luciérnagas junto con los pétalos de rosa Azul y pon una música romántica.

Liz_((hablando por un woky toky ) entendido.

De repente volaron muchas luciérnagas alrededor de Corey y Laney , luego cayeron los pétalos y una hermosa música comenzó a sonar.

Laney_ Wao esto es bellisimos.

Corey_ si- se levanta y se pone al lado de Laney- me concedes está pieza.

Laney_ si. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

**Volviendo con Tory.**

Tory_(hablando por un woky toky) Luz es hora de la escarcha y dile a tu gemela que le suba a la música y ¿donde está Jesica?

Luz_(hablando por un woky toky ) okey ya lo hago y me dijo que está planeando algo.

Tory_(hablando por un woky toky ) esto se va poner bueno.

La música comienza a sonar más fuerte y caen escarchas junto con una viajes de mariposas que Jesica soltó con también muchas otras luciérnaga y Corey junto con Laney seguían bailando hasta que quedaron frente a frente y Corey en un muy oportuno impulso beso a Laney la cual le correspondió.

_Pov Corey._

_Acabo de besar a Laney y ella me correspondió el beso... sus labios son dulces y suaves como los recordaba y tienen un sabor a chocolate._

_Pov Laney._

_No puede ser le estoy correspondiendo el beso a Corey y al parecer mi cuerpo no responde a las señales de mi cerebro si no que hace todo lo contrario pero ¿por que me acuerdo la vez que ese extraño chico me beso?._

_Fin del Pov._

Corey y Laney duraron 15 minutos besandose hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Laney_ Corey esto fue un erro, tu tienes novia y yo no soy una cualquiera quita novios.

Corey_ tienes razón, lo siento.

Laney_ bueno yo mejor me voy. Dijo bajándose del barco y comenzando a correr.

**Con el resto.**

Tory_ todo iba tan bien solo faltaba un poco más de romance. Dijo alterada y frustrada por como Laney se fue.

Kin_ cálmate Tory salio bien solo que nosotros no podemos hacer magia.

Kon_ por cierto ¿como sabían que hacer?

Jesica y Tory_ instinto.

Liz_ pues no fallo.

Luz_ lo que planearon fue muy pero muy romántico.

Jesica_ deben agradecerle a Tory ella es la que sabe como manejar esto.

Tory_ gracias pero ustedes sabrían mas de esto si vieran esas series cursi les de adolescentes.

Con Laney (Pov)

_Estaba caminado ya que me canse de correr e iba directo a mi casa mientras pensaba que fue lo que paso conmigo ¿como pude corresponder el beso? yo ya renuncie al amor y no quiero volver a caer._

_Fin del Polv._

Laney caminaba tranquilamente por la cera con dirección a su casa cuando encontró una pequeña carta con su nombre.

Laney la guardo y siguió caminando hasta su casa donde ya estaban las chicas.

Laney_ Hola chicas.

Todas_ Hola Laney.

Laney_ ¿que hacen?

Jesica_ Tory invento un juego donde puso a los chicos más conocidos de Paeciville en esas carta estan: Corey, Kin, Kon , Lenny, Alex y Ridian y el chico que te toque es el que te gusta o el que te gustara.

Laney_ suena divertido ¿puedo jugar?

Tory_ claro , pero como llegaste de ultima tendrás que esperar.

Laney_ bien.

Tory_ Liz escoge una carta- dijo poniendo las cartas en la cama- y dinos ¿quien te toco?

Liz_ bien- agarra la carta- me toco ¡Kon!

Luz_ mi turno- agarra una carta- me toco ¡Kin!

Tory_ solo quedan : Corey,Larry,Alex y Ridian.

Jesica_ bueno mi turno- agarra la carta_ me toco Ridian.

Tory_ bueno me toca- agarra la carta- no puede ser me toco el idiota de Alex (pensaba poner a Larry pero como ustedes saben amo la pareja de Carrie y Larry ademas firme y jure eso).

Laney_ bien me toca- agarra la carta- es.. es ..

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicos volví con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste ya que estoy me tomo hacerlo por el tema del liceo y la cosa y por petición pronto montare un mini fic como promoción de mi nuevo fic.**

**Adiós****...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola chicos como les informe en mi aviso este es el ultimo fic que voy a escribir ya que estoy muy confundida estoy muy mal y bueno ahora mas que nunca no puedo escribir pero tal vez de vez en cuando suba un mini fic o fic ya completos es un Tal vez.**

**Sin mas, ni más el fic.**

Laney_ bien me toca- agarra la carta- es.. es .. Corey.

Tory_ lo sabía.

Laney_ adivinare volvieron a apostar. Dijo alzando una ceja.

Tory_ no , esta vez esta vamos de acuerdo.

Jesica_ Laney un pajarito nos contó que te besaste con Corey. Dijo haciéndose la ingenua.

Laney_ si pero fue un accidente y nada importante ademas tiene novia. dijo algo sonrojada.

Liz_ un amor confuso...

Luz_ que desgracia de cupido... completo.

Tory_ por favor no hagan eso.

Laney_ ademas si el no tuviera novia las cosas serian igual el es alérgico como dice la canción que canto Tory.

Jesica_ esa canción fue muy bonita, por cierto de ¿donde la saco tu amiga?

Tory_ an... an... no me cinto. dijo super nerviosa.

Liz, Luz_ estas mintiendo .

Laney_ ya lo dijeron así que ya suelta la sopa. Dijo haciendo lo mismo que el resto.

Tory_ ¡Bien! la escribí yo contentas.

Todas menos tory_ no sabes cuanto.

Tory_ no empiecen.

Laney_ y ¿Puedes hacer más canciones?

Tory_ si tengo un cuaderno lleno de canciones desde que las conozco .

Laey_ bien.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por horas hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Mas tarde.

Laney se despertó par ir a tomar agua.. después cuando subió a su habitación y ve que la colchoneta de Tory estaba vacía y que ella estaba en el balcón de ese mismo cuarto.

Laney_ Tory ¿que haces aquí?

Tory_ pensaba un poco.

Laney_ te puedo decir algo pero no se lo cuentes al resto.

Tory_ soy una tumba y adivinare tiene que ver con Corey.

Laney_ si la verdad yo lo amo y aunque intente e intente enterrarlo pero no pasa nada.

Tory_ me imagino sientes furia, rabia, amor y un poco de dolor por ese sentimiento.

Laney_ si pero mi corazón es arrogante y se niega a escucharme y lo anhela y yo no sé que hacer pero a el le gusta otra y se be que es feliz.

Tory_ y si en verdad el gusta de ti y para intentar llenar ese espacio vacío decidió abrir su corazón a otra persona pero aun con ese mismo sentimiento hacia otra.

Laney_ no creo ¿estás segura de eso.

Tory_ si, no soy el mejor ejemplo pero de algo estoy segura de que tu y el se aman solo que no se arriesgan .

Laney_ si como tu ¿ por que te cierras y finges ser una piedra?

Tory_ por miedo, por miedo a que me vuelva a lastimar que vuelvan a usar mi confianza y la tiren al suelo como si fuera solo basura y me decepcionen.

Laney_ y ¿que pasa con las gemelas y Jesica y yo?

Tory_ tu eres diferente y con las gemelas no lo necesito y pues Jesica es mi amiga desde hace tanto años y ella no me ha decepcionado.

Laney_ no sabia eso de ti.

Tory_ lo se oye tengo una idea para unas canciones son tres la primera la cantaras tu y se llamara *no me dejes* la segunda la cantare yo * no sirvo en el amor* y la tercera la cantaras tu se llama *te voy a olvidar*

Laney_ bien seguimos hablando mañana mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Tory_ bien.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Las chicas se despertaron tranquilamente justo ese día le tocaba tocar en Milshake y tenia que ensayar.

Todas ya estaban Lista y en casa de Corey.

Corey_ hola chicas ¿como están? dijo alegra (¿por que sera?)

Tory_ hola Corey mira nos presta tu garage para ensayar.

Corey_ claro con gusto.

Las chicas fueron al garaje y arreglaron los instrumentos.

Corey_ oye Laney... este... este...hay algo que quiero decirte. dijo cerca de ella.

Tory_ ¡chicas miren el mensaje que acabo de recibir!

Todas_ ¡¿Que?!

Tory_ (leyendo) ultimas noticias de chismorreo una nueva banda *Las ángeles azules* tocaran en Milshake y según más de un 1.000.000 de personas dicen que es la mejor del mundo y en otras noticias parece que la líder de la banda The Newmans Carrie Beff y el líder de la ex banda GrojBand Corey Riffin an terminado con su noviazgo de casi dos años.

Laney_ Corey terminaste con Carrie.

Corey_ si es que hay alguien mas.

Liz_ hablan de eso luego nuestra banda tiene un millón de fans.

Luz_ si pero tendremos que cantar mas de dos canciones.

Tory_ Laney y yo ya nos encargamos de eso ahora vamos a ensayar.

**3 horas mas tarde.**

Ya era las 1:30 pm ya las chicas había terminaron de ensayar.

Laney_ chicas me tengo que ir.

Tory_ bien nos vemos luego.

Liz, Luz_ adiós.

Tory_ oye Corey puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Corey_ claro.

Tory_ bueno vamos al parque nos vemos luego

Las gemelas_ adiós.

**Con Laney.**

**Continuara...**

**Fin del capitulo de hoy.**

**yo : gracias a todos por venir.**

**Corey: oye esa es mi frase.**

**Yo: lo siento, gracias a todos por venir.**

**Corey: lo hiciste de nuevo.**

**Yo_ bueno ****adiós**

**Adiossssss...**


End file.
